1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate used in a display device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a polarizing plate having an enhanced light leakage which occurs as the polarizing plate is bent when a luminance enhancement film is laminated thereon, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a polarizing plate is formed by attaching a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film as a protective film to a polarizer in which polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-based molecule chains are oriented in a certain direction and which have a structure containing an iodine-based compound or a dichroic polarizing material. Here, in general, the polarizer and the protective film are attached by a water-based adhesive configured as a PVA-based aqueous solution.
Meanwhile, in relation to the use of such a polarizing plate in a liquid crystal display (LCD), or the like, a technique of attaching a luminance enhancement film such as a DBEF film to 3M Company to one surface of the polarizing film to use the same for the purpose of luminance enhancement has been proposed. However, when the luminance enhancement film is attached to the related art polarizing plate, a curling phenomenon (referred to as negative directional curling, hereafter), in which a central surface of the polarizing plate becomes downwardly concave, occurs due to a high shrinkage rate of the luminance enhancement film. If such negative directional curling occurs on the polarizing film, when a liquid crystal panel is mounted on a module of the LCD, a corner portion of the liquid crystal panel comes off due to the curled polarizing plate so as to be brought into contact with a case, and as a result, a great deal of stress is formed at the corner portion to cause a corner light leakage phenomenon. Such a corner light leakage phenomenon causes a defective image.